joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Ben Ten
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A without transformations Varies, up to low 2-C to 2-C with transformations. 3-A with Omnitrix self-destruction Name: Composite Ben, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, also known as "Ben 10", "Ben Prime", "Young Master Tennyson", "The Biggest Hero in the World", "The Coming Storm", "Destroyer of the universe", "Savior of the universe", "Omnipotent Monster", Ben 10,000, Future Ben, Buzzkill, Jerk from the Future Origin: Ben Ten, The Ink Tank Gender: '''Male '''Age: 46 Classification: 'Full Human , Scientist, Superhero '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, minor Mana Manipulation, With Ascalon Portal he has: ''Creation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Reality Warping, Resistance to Mind Control, With the BioUltimatrix he has: Transformation, Power Mimicry and Self-Destruction, Some degree of Magic and Fusionism '''Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level without transformations (Has the power of Ascalon which if misused can destroy a plant) Varies, up to Universe level+ '''to '''Low Multiverse level with transformations (Can create timelines, can stop a big bang and can obtain the power of aliens such as alien x who in groups could survive a multiverse attack and have changed the art style of the entire multiverse). Universe level with Omnitrix self-destruction (If users let the charge build up for a few days, it will destroy the entire universe) Speed: ''' '''Athletic Human travel speed At least Massively FTL combat speed and reactions (Keeps up with villains like Vilgax), FTL travel speed with the Time Cycles (Much faster than and blitz Time Beast, which Rook stated to moved faster than light) likely higher when fueled by Time Beast eggs (Can travel into the timestream, which is a point in space-time where all past, present and future timelines meet and intersect. Can move in a massive blank void before the "Beginning of Time" itself.) Varies, up to Massively FTL+ '''with transformations (As fast as Celestialsapiens, who can grow to the size of galaxies and cross interplanetary distances with ease) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown '''without transformations Unknown with transformations '''Striking Strength: Dwarf Star level without transformations'' ''Varies, up to''' Universe level+ '''to Low Multiverse level '''with transformations '''Durability: Dwarf Star level '''without transformations Varies', up to' Universe level+ '''to Low Multiverse level '''with transformations '''Stamina: '''High. Easily fended off several skilled assailants with no aid from his powersRange: Standard melee range, some meters with DNA Scanning, Galactic range with DNA Recombination, Universal with Self-Destruct Mode, Multiversal with ClockWork '''Standard Equipment: BioUltimatrix (Biomatrix + Ultimatrix), Skurd (A Slimebiot is attached to the Omnitrix), Ascalon and Time Cycles Intelligence: Super Genius, created the Biomnitrix that allows the user to perform alien fusions by himself. Weaknesses: Ben cannot copy aliens that lack DNA, are hybrids, came from the same species of the user, or are not sapiens. The S.D.M need some days to charge to destroy the universe, and the Omnitrix will lockdown while in Scan Mode. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Master Control: Ben has access to the Omnitrix's Master Code, allowing him to remain transformed indefinitely and transform into any alien in the Omnitrix he is aware of with a simple thought. * Capture/Scan Mode: When the Omnitrix detects new DNA not present in its records, it can copy the DNA of the new sample by making direct contact with the alien or by scanning the alien with a visor under the watch's face. * Self-Destruct Mode: Ben can order the Omnitrix to destroy itself with the voice command, "Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct 0". After activation, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes, with the power of the explosion being proportionate to the amount of time spent charging. The Omnitrix can gather enough energy in thirty seconds to blast off the arm of Vilgax, but can unleash a ripple of energy that can destroy the entire universe if allowed to charge for a few days. * DNA Manipulation: In addition to allowing Ben to take up the form of other aliens, the Omnitrix can alter the biological makeup of others and repair damaged genetic structures. Ben used this function to cure the severe genetic damage caused by Xenocyte parasitism, removing the parasite in the process. He later applied the traits of numerous aliens onto the Highbreed in order to remedy the genetic stagnation they caused through their own inbreeding. Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Hero Characters Category:Serious Profiles Category:Ben 10 Category:The Ink Tank Category:Power Nullification Users